Mommie Dearest
left | writer = James Stoteraux & Chad Fiveash | director = Tony Solomons | previous = Best Served Cold | next = Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me }} is the seventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fortieth episode of the series overall. Summary SECRETS FROM THE PAST — In order to get through to Lily about Julian's manipulating ways, Stefan and Damon confront their mother with painful memories from their childhood. However, when Lily reveals a dark secret she’s been harboring for over 160 years, Stefan and Damon are left questioning everything they’ve ever known about their family. Determined to prove himself to Lily, Enzo comes face-to-face with Julian and challenges him to a duel, but an unexpected twist threatens to complicate things. Elsewhere, Matt finds himself in the middle of a deepening mystery involving the residents of Mystic Falls, and Caroline's world is turned upside down when Valerie reveals some life-changing news to her. Bonnie and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Todd Lasance as Julian *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Guest Cast *John Charles Meyer as Young Giuseppe *Gavin Casalegno as Young Damon *Luke Judy as Young Stefan Trivia *Season 7's "Thanksgiving episode" has a flashback to Stefan and Damon's childhood before anyone in their family became a vampire. "It brings the brothers together in an interesting way; I love seeing them both as children, which we've never done before." November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 *This episode will feature the first appearance of Giuseppe Salvatore this season. *Lily will reveal a dark secret that will make Damon and Stefan question everything they've ever known about their family. *Enzo will fight Julian for Lily's honor. *"You see Stefan and Damon as 6 years old and 8 years old, or 8 years old and 10 years old, and you see that they had an abusive relationship with their father," Wesley says about an upcoming flashback in Thursday's episode. But, while getting "insight into Lily's psyche" by taking a look at their family history is going to stir some empathy in Stefan, Damon is absolutely not going to have it. "Parents really screw up their kids. Stefan, luckily, really weathered the storm, but Damon just never recovered," Somerhalder says, "It's going to actually create a lot of friction." Bustle *Graham continues, “The next episode is pretty Bonnie and Enzo heavy. She teams up with Enzo for her own benefit in a lot of ways. You’ll see them a lot together. And then after that, the Phoenix Stone storyline really starts to snowball.” GoGoAnimes.com Continuity *Giuseppe Salvatore was last seen in an archival footage in a flashback in Handle with Care. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a memoir and exposé written by Christina Crawford, the adopted daughter of actress Joan Crawford. The book, which depicts Christina's childhood and her relationship with her mother, was published in 1978. *'' '' is a 1981 American biographical drama film about Joan Crawford and the abusive relationship she had with her adopted daughter Christina Crawford and her adopted son Christopher, starring Faye Dunaway, Mara Hobel and Diana Scarwid. *"Mommie Dearest" is the title of the 8th episode of (2015) which airs on FOX. Multimedia Quotes |-|Promo= : Stefan (to Damon): "We're hosting Thanksgiving!" : Stefan (to Lily): "Julian knows that I want him dead. You need to help us get rid of Julian." : Lily (to Damon and Stefan): "We did a spell: We're linked. If he dies, so do I." : Damon: "Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." |-|Extended Promo= : Damon: "Is that cornbread I smell?" : Stefan: "We're hosting Thanksgiving!" : Caroline (to Matt): "They're using them as human blood banks. I guess we know what the Heretics are having for Thanksgiving dinner!" : Stefan (to Damon): "Julian knows that I want him dead. I am creating an ally." : Stefan (to Lily): "You need to help us get rid of Julian." : Lily (to Damon and Stefan): "We did a spell: We're linked. If he dies, so do I." : Damon: "Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x07 Promo - Mommie Dearest HD The Vampire Diaries 7x07 Extended Promo - Mommie Dearest HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD707-1_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-2_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-3_Lily_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-4_Lily.jpg TVD_-_7x07.jpg TVD_-_7x07(a).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-09-26_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 26, 2015 2015-09-25_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-25_Candice_King_Paul_Wesley_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|Candice Accola, Paul Wesley, Gavin Casalegno September 25, 2015 2015-09-24_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|©Luke Judy September 24, 2015 2015-09-23_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 23, 2015 2015-09-22_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Paul Wesley September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_19-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 Damons_Camaro.jpg|September 22, 2015 2015-09-21_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Annie_Wersching_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching, 2015-09-20_John_Charles_Meyer_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, John Charles Meyer September 20, 2015 2015-09-18_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 17, 2015 Damons_Coffin.jpg|September 18, 2015 2015-09-17_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux September 17, 2015 2015-09-17_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Cornell Willis, Andi Behring September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Salvatore_Crypt.jpg|Filming in the Salvatore crypt September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Cross_Tomb.jpg|©Cornell Willis September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery.jpg|Filming in the cemetery September 16, 2015 2015-09-16_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz September 16, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Woods.jpg|Filming in the woods September 12, 2015 2015-09-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Mystic Falls Cemetery September 11, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes